Arcaum Legends: The Tale of a Hero
by Bob2963
Summary: Minecraftia has been captured, hundreds of towns and villages rule by a vengeful monarchy known as The Renaissance. Notch sought to let a hero be born once more, a hero, who would eventually bring peace to the world and end the monarchy. That hero, Jake Anderson, would rise up and play his predestined role. Enemies arise, a forgotten prophecy will show, all in this tale of a hero.


**Chapter 1: Capture**

* * *

_"Brother, do you think it is time to show him his destiny?"_

_"I do not know, my visions are not clear..."_

_"Well, if we don't, Minecraftia will be destroyed!"_

_"Patience, brother, I haven't saw deep into his fate yet. Don't get too hasty..."_

_"But brother! Minecraftia will perish very soon! If we don't do something about it, all will cea-"_

_"ENOUGH! I know what is happening, and I am working on it! I declare this matter closed..."_

(-XCCV-)

**I am really starting to get annoyed by the attackers...**

Geez, it is bad enough when you can't get a good night's sleep when vile soldiers keep on searching me out. Now, it is just getting ridiculous, these guys seem to know my every move. I trudge along the woods, with a battered iron sword in one hand, and a torch in the other, escaping from a verge of barbarians. I ran and ran for what seemed like forever, them came across a little river stream near a mountain. Exhausted, I dropped my iron sword on the ground and took out my water bottle from my pocket. I splashed some water in my face and refilled my bottle, taking a good long drink from it. I put back the bottle in my pocket and picked up my sword, and continued walking.

_'Flunk!'_

_'Flunk!'_

"Not again!" I yelled as two arrows hit the oak wood next to me. I began to run, grabbing hold of my backpack, deep in the woods. The soldiers had pinpointed my location, I need to get out as soon as possible.

"There!" I heard a man's voice yell and then a soldier came from the trees, his sword ready for the first strike. I parried the stroke and sent back my sword with a thrust, the soldier blocked it, and soon our blades were met. His sword came down with a vertical slash, I blocked, but a small graze appeared on my shoulder. I rolled and gabbed my sword under his guard, he recoiled and tried to regain his stance, gripping the wound on the left of his navel. I was about to run when two more soldiers appeared in front of me, they tried to shoot me with arrows, but I blocked and just ran.

**Big Mistake.**

Suddenly, five or six of them along with their leader surrounded me, armed, and I have no choice but to drop my sword to the ground. The leader raised a flag with a coat of arms bearing The Renaissance, and gestured his soldiers to capture me. "Tough luck, eh?" A soldier muttered in my ear while tying me up, "Don't worry, I am sure the Great One would like to see you in his palace."

I gritted my teeth as I was dragged by the soldiers walking all the way to the castle. I guess it is time to explain a little more of myself: My name is Jake Anderson, I was born and raised in the small little village of Arcaum Magicus during when Minecraftia was conquered by The Renaissance, being forced to live under their rule. My mother had died from a terminal poisoning from a cave spider, and my father left the village when I was only two years old. I was just twelve by that time when my mom died, and I learned how to live by myself for four years, that was before I was on the run.

One day, when it was a normal day in the village, a group of soldiers arrived at our gates. The leader of them told the mayor that they were looking for the child of the prophecy, and the mayor turned white. He quickly said that there was no child of the prophecy, and that they should go look somewhere else. But the soldiers told the man that if he does not hand over the child in two days, they would bring utter destruction into the village. Then that night, the mayor told me that I was the child of the prophecy and that ancient writings were coming to pass. He told me to hide away from the village and go on my own, for that the soldiers would be looking for me. "For their Great Leader," He said, "Is afraid that you might end his rule as a tyrant."

Those were the last words I heard before I left the village, sneaking out into the woods.

Anyways, we soon reached the castle of The Renaissance by midnight, they lead me inside a stone passageway outside the castle and down to the dungeons. A guard opened a cell and pushed me in, while one of the soldiers gave him my backpack and supplies. "The Great One would like to see you tomorrow," The guard said as he threw me a piece of raw chicken through the iron bars. "Hope you have a good sleep." He smiled wickedly, and turned around.

I scrambled along the mossy stone brick floor, laying myself down to sleep. I lay awake for a while, but soon I was drifted to a deep sleep.

* * *

**That was the first chapter of this fanfic, it is mostly a filler, but the real action starts the next chapter. Stay tuned for more!**

**~ Bob2963 **


End file.
